Rising Storm
by RowanOfTheWoods
Summary: When a prophecy has been made, Stormpaw must find who he can trust and what he can do to save who he loves. Sorry for the bad summary, the story is much better.
1. Alliances and Prolouge

**StormClan**

**Leader- **Flamestartom

**Deputy- **Owlclawtom

**Medicine Cat- **Brackenspotstom

**Warriors-**

Pinefrosttom

Blackclawtom

Silverleafshe-cat

Skystormshe-cat

Orangefurshe-cat

Whitepathshe-cat(Owlclaw's mate)

**Apprentices**

Pebblepawtom(apprenticed to Whitepath)

Rockpawtom(apprenticed to Pinefrost)

**Queens**

Cinderleaf-mother of Pinefrost's kits(Stormkit and Sunkit)

Leafpath-mother of Blackclaw's kits(Blizzardkit and Firekit)

**Kits**

Stormkittom

Sunkitshe-cat

Blizzardkitshe-cat

Firekittom

**Queens**

Dapplewingshe-cat

Waterpelttom

**CloudClan**

**Leader-**Whitestartom

**Deputy-**Redstormshe-cat

**Medicine Cat-**Fernflightshe-cat

**Warriors**

Swiftleapshe-cat

Treefurtom

Grayfurtom

Seedpeltshe-cat  
Brownfurtom

Snowclawtom

**Apprentices**

Blackpawtom(apprenticed to Seedpelt)

**Queens**

Yellowfur(mother of Pouncekit)

Heathercloud(mother of Mousekit and Cloudkit)

**Kits**

Pouncekittom

Mousekitshe-cat

Cloudkittom

**Elders**

Mallowwhiskershe-cat

Smokefoottom

**RainClan**

**Leader-**Waterstartom

**Deputy-**Mistfeathershe-cat

**Medicine Cat-**Willowwingshe-cat(apprentice,Mothpaw)

**Warriors**

Featherbreezeshe-cat

Ripplepelttom

Crowstripetom

Beechfurtom

Blossomsongshe-cat

Lakestemshe-cat

**Apprentices**

Duskpaw(apprenticed to Mistfeather)

Mothpawshe-cat

**Queens**

Finchwillow (mother of Rainkit)

Dawnleap (mother of Ebonykit)

**Kits**

Rainkittom

Ebonykitshe-cat

**Elders**

Fallowfeathershe-cat

**ShadeClan**

**Leader-**Cedarstartom

**Deputy-**Flarepelttom

**Medicine Cat-**Ducktailtom

**Warriors**

Graystemshe-cat

Embershadetom

Dewfrosttom

Mossstemshe-cat

Nettleshineshe-cat

Pricklepadtom

**Apprentices**

Mudpawtom(Apprenticed to Embershade)

Quickpawshe-cat(Apprenticed to Dewfrost)

**Queens**

Vinesplash (mother of Echokit)

Acornshadow (mother of Applekit and Shadekit)

**Kits**

Applekittom

Shadekittom

Echokitshe-cat

**Elders**

Starlingtalontom

* * *

"Brackenspots! Cinderleaf is kitting!" Pinefrost mewed urgently.

"Who would kit in this weather?" Brackenspots muttered, looking at the storm raging around them.

"Hurry up!" Pinefrost was already at the nursery.

Brackenspots bounded over.

"You stay out here. Get Cinderleaf wet moss and a large stick to bite on," When Pinefrost hesitated he mewed,"It will help her. Now GO!"

Brackenspots watched him hurry away, then slipped into the nursery.

"_There _you are," Cinderleaf mewed through gritted teeth,"What took you so long?"

"Your mate,"

As if called, Pinefrost appeared. He dropped the stick and the dripping moss.

"Good. Now stay out there,"

Pinefrost trudged out. Then, Brackenspots put his paws on Cinderleaf's swollen stomach.

"There's at least two kits in there. When it hurts, bite down on the stick," Brackenspots told her.

Cinderleaf bit down as her belly convulsed. A dark stormy kit slid out.

Brackenspots slid it towards Leafpath, who was expecting kits as well.

"Open the sac. Then lick the fur the wrong way. That's a tom," he added to Cinderleaf.

Then, Cinderleaf's stomach convulsed again. A bright orange she-kit slid out. Brackenspots nipped the sac and started to lick.

"She-kit," he told Cinderleaf in between licks.

After both kits were breathing, he pushed them up to their mother.

"Pinefrost, you can come in now!"

Pinefrost shouldered through the entrance.

"Aren't they beautiful? Cinderleaf mewed breathlessly.

"Yes. What should they be named?"

"How about Stormkit," Cinderleaf glanced up,"and Sunkit. Look at that patch of sun right over us,"

"Perfect,"

Brackenspots closed his eyes and heard a rasping voice meow:

_"Storm will bring together 7 to_

_overthrow all treachery"_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi! Sorry that I forgot the disclaimer before. Well, here it is:**

**Brackenspots: Rowan does not own Warriors. She only owns her OCs.**

**Me: THANKS!**

**Well, thanks to KatieK101 for the review. It was VERY helpful. Also thanks to TheWarriorOfTheRiver.**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

"Come on Stormkit! Wake up!"

I blinked open my eyes. Sunkit's blurry shape stood over me.

"I heard from Blizzardkit who heard from Firekit who heard from Blackclaw who heard from Whitepath who-"

"Get on with it!"

"We're becoming apprentices today!"

"Cool!" I was now fully awake.

I stuck my head outside the nursery.

"Why isn't Owlclaw organizing patrols?" Silverleaf asked Whitepath, Owlclaw's mate.

"I saw him going into Flamestar's den," she answered.

I turned to Sunkit and mewed, "Why-"

I was cut off by a yowl, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the High-Tree for a clan meeting!"

Once everycat had gathered, Flamestar continued.

"Stormkit, Sunkit, Blizzardkit, and Firekit, you have all reached the age of six moons, and it is time for your apprenticeship. Stormkit, from now until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw. Owlclaw, you have shown many times over that you are loyal and courageous. Please pass all your knowledge to Stormpaw,"

I went and touched noses with Owlclaw. I sorta tuned out for the rest of the ceremony. Sunpaw got Skystorm, Blizzardpaw got Silverleaf, and Firepaw got Orangefur.

"Stormpaw and I are going to explore the territory. Want to come with?" Owlclaw asked the other mentors.

"Sure," they answered.

We all left, the apprentices in front, the mentors a few tail-lengths behind.

"We will go to ShadeClan's border first and then to CloudClan's border," mewed Owlclaw.

As we went along, the mentors pointed out different landmarks like an old twoleg nest, the Sky Oak, the Lake, and so on. We were finally at ShadeClan's border.

"That," Silverleaf pointed with her tail, "is a ShadeClan border patrol,"

"Is StormClan letting kits out now?" challenged a fire-red tom.

"That," Silverleaf continued, "Is Embershade,"

"He _asked _if StormClan was letting out kits," an apprentice asked, sticking her nose almost across the border.

"No we're not," Orangefur mewed cooly.

"But we can't say the same for ShadeClan," Silverleaf meowed.

The ShadeClan cats growled.

We kept going. Thankfully there weren't any cats at the CloudClan border.

When we finally got back to camp, I was exhausted. I collapsed in my new nest.

* * *

**A/N:So, you know how this is rated K+? Well, it's got the Dark Forest and battles and stuff. But so does Warriors. Please Read and maybe Review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated! I've been SUPER BUSY! Well, here's the disclaimer:**

**Me: Sunpaw...**

**Sunpaw: Rowan does not own Warriors, only the OC! If Rowan did, well, CHAOS!**

**Me: Thanks...**

**ON TO DA STORY!**

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a large, dark forest.

"Anyone there?" I called out nervously.

A light gray tom came out of the bushes.

"H-hi.I-I'm Rainpaw. Who're you?"

"I'm Stormpaw. I just became an apprentice,"

"Me too! Do you know where we are?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing,"

Then the rustled again and a large tabby tom slipped out.

"I am Darkstar. You must be wondering why you're here. We are going to train you,"

"Two things, 1: We just became apprentices and 2: What do you mean by we?" I asked.

"Well, 1: This means that you'll be even stronger and 2: The others are over there," he jerked his head towards the bushes he had come out of.

4 shapes slunk out.

"Those are Shatterstar, Redshadow, Thornfur, and Eaglefire," meowed Darkstar.

"Is that all?" Rainpaw asked, surprised.

"It's all you need to know, for now. But we can't train you right now. You both have clanmates waiting for you," meowed Darkstar.

I blinked and I was back in my nest. Sunpaw was standing over me, poised to prod me awake. Luckily, she saw that I was already awake.

"We're going to be taught how to hunt!" Sunpaw exclaimed.

"Yay! What about fighting?"

"That's after hunting," mewed Owlclaw, "if we finish early."

I lept out of my nest. Maybe if I learned how to fight, I could impress Darkstar, Eaglefire, and the others...  
"Grab some prey. You may not have time later," Skystorm mewed.

I walked over and gobbled up a mouse. Once Sunpaw was finished, the mentors led us out. Sunpaw was shaking with excitement. We never would have guessed what was about to happen...

* * *

**IT'S A CLIFFIE! Please review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
